


In A Heart’s Beat

by xiujaemin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiujaemin/pseuds/xiujaemin
Summary: Luhan records everything down in a notebook that is definitely not a journal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://ask.fm/mizuhime/answer/115853611131) and inspired by [this mv](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KVVPxexz1c)

**_Day 11_ **

_He looked at me! Well, actually it’s more of like he looked at the blackboard because the teacher’s changed our seating arrangements and had him sit on the desk behind me, and it just so happened that I not-so-discreetly tried to glance at him, but then again he was trying to copy something off the board and I was a few centimeters taller than him so… yeah. But it’s progress right? Right?_

What. WHAAAT??!!”Yixing almost jumps up from his seat when he hears a book being slammed on the table he’s bent over and has been sleeping on. He rubs the sleep away from his eyes and sees Luhan, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. “Is the building on fire or what.”

Luhan promptly sits on top of the table, crossing his legs and looking like a lovesick fool. Good thing it’s still lunch time though, so none of the students are in the classroom. Well except Yixing, who’s still taking a nap.He briefly wonders why his friend is inside his classroom, when Luhan starts talking. “He looked at me.”

“Who, Satan? Finally made a bargain with him to take your soul back to hell for the betterment of the community?”

Luhan snaps his fingers in front of Yixing’s face in an attempt to regain the other’s attention, who was starting to zone out again. “No Yixing, no. Focus. That joke was aimed at Kyungsoo, not me,” Yixing nods groggily, not really processing anything Luhan is blabbering about. “But anyway, he noticed me! He looked at me earlier in class!”

“The who the what now.” Yixing yawns, and Luhan shakes both of his shoulders. “Junmyeon, Yixing. Kim Junmyeon.”

“No man, I’m Yixing. I’m not Junmyeon.”

“No, I know you’re Yixing. I meant to say that the guy I was talking about earlier was Kim Junmyeon. Haven’t I told you numerous times before?”

“Oh. Okay. You can go away now. I need to sleep.”Yixing plops his head back on the part of the desk that isn’t occupied by Luhan’s ass, mind almost travelling back to dreamland when Luhan grabs him by the shoulders and drags him back up to a sitting position. “Zhang Yixing, snap out of it. Stop sniffing baby powder and pretending it’s drugs. I need to talk to you, I am in the middle of a crisis here.”  
“I swear to high I’m not god. Just let me sleep.” Luhan leaves him be, walking off to find someone else to talk out his sexual frustrations with.

**_Day 2_ **

_I hope he notices me even if I practically do nothing but stare at him._

Luhan scurries and hides behind a tree when he sees Junmyeon approaching ten meters away from him, sneaking glances and hiding his mirthful smile behind his hands. A girl Luhan remembers as a class representative from another section stops by and talks to Junmyeon, and he is somehow disappointed to see the former laughing at something the girl said. But no matter, at least he got to see him smile.

Junmyeon stops in front of the tree and Luhan shuffles from his spot to hide better, back pressed against the rough bark of the tree, praying that Junmyeon hadn’t seen him and thought of him as a stalker. He closes his eyes shut, heart beating loudly in his chest at the prospect of being found out. But minutes pass, and nothing happens.

Maybe he’s just imagining that Junmyeon even paid attention to the person being a creep behind the tree.

**_Day 5_ **

_Still no progress. When will I ever even start growing balls? Not literally, ‘cause you know, biologically I already have balls but—ugh I don’t have time for a lecture, but you already get my point._

**_Day 12_ **

_He waved… at the person behind me. I waved back, but I guess he didn’t even notice that dumb attempt. Maybe if I trip on the way to class, he’ll finally notice me?_

Luhan scratches the back of his head and pretends that nothing happened. Curse that Jongdae kid for walking behind him. (But he curses himself more for being dumb and not making sure that he was definitely the one Junmyeon was waving at)

Junmyeon smiles secretly and walks away with Jongdae to the school’s cafeteria, pretending that it was because of some joke that he’s only starting to say.

_I didn’t have to plan anything because I really did trip on the way to the classroom. But he didn’t even lift his head up to ask me if I’m okay. Probably because he didn’t even see that._

Luhan falls flat on his face when he trips on his own feet as he enters the classroom, and the whole class erupts into fits of laughter upon seeing what happened to him. Yixing was too busy dozing off in his seat, so no one helps him up as he struggles to push himself upright. Curse his feet and the fact that most of his friends belong in other classes.

He rubs his hand against his nose, assessing the damage as he makes his way to his seat. He discreetly glances over the guy sitting behind him, and he is disappointed that no one is fussing over to help him, because he’s been expecting that Junmyeon would at least give him a concerned smile. Maybe he’d even be happy if Junmyeon saw all that and laughed at him along with their classmates because at least he’s made the guy he likes happy, but said guy is bent over a book, brows furrowed in concentration.

He sinks back in his seat, wanting to disappear into a puddle.

**_Day 12.01_ **

_I feel bad. I should’ve helped him. That way I wouldn’t be thinking about it too much._

_I’m the class representative, right? I could’ve used that as an excuse so that no one would think differently, when I’m still just starting to think what I’m going to do. But why didn’t I?_

Junmyeon’s hand twitches instinctively as he sees Luhan trip from his peripheral vision. He winces at the loud sound of body clashing against the cold, hard floor, feeling as if he was the one who tripped. He doesn’t know why he suppresses the urge to stand up and help, but he remains in his seat, even when Luhan hobbles over to sit in the assigned seat in front of him.

He doesn’t look up from the book his reading, but that doesn’t mean he understands anything from the letters swimming in his vision.

**_Day 15_ **

_He borrowed my pen. I can’t—I just—okay I just have so many feelings right now because it’s the first time he talked to me and our fingertips touched (by the slightest fraction) when I handed him the pen and he smiled at me and thanked me and I—oh god I hope I didn’t look like a freak when I smiled back at him. Maybe he thinks I’m an alien now. Maybe I should go die now. Okay I should go die now._

The bell rings, and the whole class stands up to say bid their teacher goodbye. As Luhan starts gathering the things on his desk with the intention of simply shoving it down his backpack and fixing how they’re placed later, he feels a light tap on his shoulder. “Here’s your pen.” It’s Junmyeon, and he’s smiling up at him with that smile of his that looks like it’s worth a million dollars.

Luhan swallows, feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks even though all Junmyeon did was return a borrowed pen. “I—uhm… Take it. It’s yours now.”

“But why?”Junmyeon asks in confusion, and Luhan is quick to jump into action to remedy the situation, because Junmyeon might think he’s a grossed out by him and he wouldn’t want any misunderstanding to get in the way of their “getting to know each other” phase. “Ah, I meant keep it. As a souvenir from me.” He almost slaps himself in the face, because that sounded like he’s one of those door-to-door salesmen selling pens and is gaining confidence from a possible client by giving him a free pen.

“Okay,” Junmyeon nods and smiles that smile again, tucking the pen in one of the compartments in the pocket of his backpack. “Thank you for this. See you tomorrow.”

Luhan has never looked forward to coming to school early.

**_Day 17_ **

_I forgot what I was going to say because Chanyeol and Baekhyun kept interrupting my thoughts, suggesting weird things like leaving Junmyeon anonymous letters with messages like “I’ll eat you up like cheese” and some other pick-up lines that most likely sound like sexual innuendos and sending him plastic flowers every day (since fresh ones are too expensive) and adding lewd comments. Also they said they’d buy me a Kamasutra for my birthday next year so I’d know what to do whenever the situation requires it. Like… I don’t know what to say? They’re younger than me, but they all know all these things and… god we’re all still in high school. Someone save them before Kyungsoo beats them up._

That is the most stupid-ass thing I’ve ever heard of,” Kyungsoo’s face is blank, but his voice betrays the emotion he’s trying to mask. “Oh wait, let me correct that: that is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard my whole life that for a moment there, I thought my brain cells died.”

“Don’t be so rude Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’s ideas are even far worse.” Baekhyun says in an attempt to cheer Luhan up, earning him a pinch on the side from the said person he just offered up for Kyungsoo’s ridicule in exchange for Luhan’s dignity. “My ideas are _not_ the worst, Byun. They’re just not the best most of the time.”

“Yeah… right.” Baekhyun rubs the part with his fingers, sending Chanyeol a look that clearly says he doesn’t agree. “Definitely.”

“I don’t care Baekhyun. Point is, Luhan-hyung, do you know that nothing will happen if you just keep staring at that little crush of yours? (“You’re even shorter Kyungsoo, stop calling him little” Chanyeol catcalls) No Chanyeol shut up or I’ll punch your balls till they go up your throat.” He glares at the tall guy for a moment, but continues with his deadpanned and straightforward approach at giving someone advice. “Do you think fate will start acting up to get you two together? Face it, you have to man up and do something to get him to acknowledge your existence.”

“But he already knows I exist—“ Luhan starts to complain, but he is cut short with Kyungsoo’s _are-you-fucking-kidding-me_ look, and he knows that the younger would have none of it. “He just borrowed a pen from you. Does that mean you’re going to go traipsing to Hongkong Disney Land to get married under the stars? (“Maybe” Luhan whispers, and Kyungsoo shoots him another one of those looks)No. So what you have to do is to talk to him. Ask him out. Or at least do something so you just wouldn’t end up looking like a stalker.”

“I don’t know Soo, maybe it’ll work out like it does in the movies and they’d get married and have thirty kids or so even if they’ve only managed to glance at each other once.”Chanyeol suggests.

“The intelligence of everyone here in this room has suddenly dropped by 85% because of what you said. God bless your souls.” Kyungsoo raises his hands and give up in exasperation. Why was he even friends with these fools again?

**_Day 9_ **

_Nothing happened in particular today. Probably because it was raining hard and classes were suspended, which I think is a miracle because in the previous years, the principal would usually wait until the school is half-covered in floodwater before announcing anything. I guess I’ll just look forward to tomorrow, then._

**_Day 10_ **

_This is bullshit. I shouldn’t have gotten up. I feel like a big piece of shit. I shouldn’t have taken a bath in the rain yesterday. I blame Chanyeol for even suggesting it._

_I probably should’ve checked my temperature first before going to school. Even seeing him doesn’t have that much effect today. Maybe because my eyes keep closing most of the time. I hope tomorrow would go better, since our teacher’s going to change the seating arrangement to mark the official start of the school year._

Luhan drinks the medicine he found on top of his table in one gulp, silently thanking the kind person who went out of his way to leave it there. His headache minimizes minutes later, and he knows it’s too much of a wishful thinking, but he hopes it’s Junmyeon that left it there when he went out for lunch.  


**_Day 10.01_ **

_He looks sick today. Why is he still in school? I left some medicine on top of his table. I hope he sees it. He needs to take care of himself more._

**_Day 20_ **

_I feel like a dumb little piece of shit. Why am I even doing this to myself? Kill meeee. Kill me noooooow._

Luhan poses while making the peace sign with his right hand and he hears the camera’s click and a flash of light coming from beside the aperture.

“Uhm, excuse me, could you please move a little? You’re blocking the view.” Junmyeon looks at him with a mellow expression and he blushes furiously, wanting to melt into a puddle and disappear from the face of the earth then and there.

“S-Sorry.” He moves away from where he’s standing on the offside of the football field, opting to take a seat on the nearest spot in the bleachers.

He thought he would get an opportunity this day, seeing as they’re only two of the few people who are watching the football practice of the school’s team. What a dumb move it was to think that it was he who Junmyeon was taking a picture of when it was actually the view from behind him. He buries his face in his hands, furiously blushing in embarrassment.

\---

Junmyeon reviews the photos he’s taken that day and stops pressing the back button when he reaches a photo of a guy with caramel-colored hair, sporting a peace sign and an innocent smile. He finds himself smiling, because to him, the boy looked even more beautiful than the scenery behind him.

If it’d mean he’d have to take pictures of sweaty football players and fields with dead grass as an excuse to capture shots of the piece of perfection he’s always been trying to capture, he’d willingly oblige.

**_Day 25_ **

_I hope this works, or else I’d have to bury Kyungsoo in a pit of embarrassment next to mine. God knows how much guts it took me to just say hi._

Can I sit here?” Luhan manages to give Junmyeon an innocent smile to accompany with his question, even though he’s barely managed to muster up the courage to walk by and say anything.

“Sure.” Junmyeon smiles back and Luhan immediately sits down on the chair from across him, feeling his knees start to wobble. He was so sure his plan would backfire, knowing that there are still over five tables that are left unoccupied in the library, but Junmyeon had been so nice to let him take a seat there.

Maybe he wouldn’t need to bury Kyungsoo, after all.

**_Day 31_ **

_If you take a leap of faith and leave it to take over your life, what happens then?_

Luhan’s eyes widen upon looking up to see the face of the person holding out a drink to him. “But why?” He asks, disbelief clearly written all over his face. He fiddles with the closed notebook in his hands, a sketch of the guy standing in front of him waiting to be finished in a page bookmarked by a yellow pencil, in between thoughts in dated entries and numbered days.

Junmyeon sits on the unoccupied space on the bleacher beside him, hand still reaching out to hand over the drink. “Are you dumb, or are you dumb?” His tone isn’t scathing and Luhan knows that he’s just teasing, but he’s still befuddled that he couldn’t mirror the smile on Junmyeon’s lips, even though he knows that he should be screaming happily right now because somehow, the moment he’s been waiting for to happen ever since they’ve seen each other has arrived.

Luhan takes the drink albeit still unsure of what’s happening. “Why are you even asking when you’re not even giving me a choice?”

The smile on Junmyeon’s face never falters and instead becomes even wider. A blush creeps its way up to his face. “Well it seems that you’re really dense and that I’m actually the dumb one here because I like you.”

Luhan blinks. Once, twice. He couldn’t believe what he’s just heard. “Really?”

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Junmyeon chuckles.

Luhan sees it as an opportunity to say the cheesy things he’s been holding back on ever since the first day. “If it’s okay, you really should. Like, every single day. So I could answer you back all the time.”

“But it’s not even a question—“

“Sssh, don’t. You’re ruining the mood. And my monologue,” Luhan holds up a finger and Junmyeon just tilts his head to the side, anticipating what he’s going to say next. “I like you too.” It was so easy to say that out loud, and Luhan wonders why it took him so long to say those words when he knows he’s been captivated since day one.

Junmyeon beams. “I know.”

**_Day 1_ **

_I saw the most beautiful person I could ever see. No kidding. He was like an angel sent down from the heavens to save me from impending doom. Maybe this is a sign. I hope we’re soulmates._

**_Day 1.01_ **

_He’s got the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. Maybe I should go talk to him?_  
…Or maybe I’d do that next time. Yes, next time would be good.  
But… I should make a move right now, shouldn’t I?  



End file.
